Dari Reuni Turun Ke Hati (SHINee FF - 2Kim)
by Vikey91
Summary: Cerita lain kehidupan Kim Kibum dan Kim Hyuna... Just Republish from my Akun.


**Tittle : Dari Reuni Turun ke Hati**

**Author : ViKey…**

**Maincast : 2Kim (Kim Kibum – Kim Hyuna). **

**Support cast : 91liners**

**Genre : AU, Humor absurd, romance.**

**Rate : G.**

**Length : Oneshot **

**Summary : **

Bukannya dia masih berharap, tapi semenjak lulus sekolah hingga saat ini Key belum bisa melupakan satu nama yang pernah singgah di hatinya. Terlebih kabar bahwa "dia" sudah menjadi tunangan orang lain menambah was-was hatinya. Key hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, hal yang sudah tertunda sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

**Warning : Fict ini mengandung konten Happy Happy Ramadhan dan Idul Fitri. Selamat menikmati.**

**Jika kamu bertemu dengan orang yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum ketika orang lain menangis, teruslah bersamanya.**

**Justru pertemuan yang terlalu singkatlah yang biasanya banyak membuat kenang-kenangan yang pantas untuk dikenang. (anonym)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sore itu terlihat hening, hanya ada tiga namja yang berbaring terlentang dengan posisi tak beraturan. Kertas-kertas, juga bolpoin dan telepon genggam berserakan di atas meja.

"Lima menit lagi… kenapa mereka belum kembali." Salah seorang namja berambut pirang bernama Key bangkit dari posisinya. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya, lalu duduk dengan lemah.

"Beli nasi di sebrang saja kayak beli di Jeju." Timpal salah satu namja lainnya yang masih berbaring malas diatas karpet turki tebal yang terhampar di ruang tengah milik keluarga Kim.

"Dongwoon… coba kau telpon Minho. Apa dia pulang dulu ke Incheon. Padahal sudah kusuruh beli makanan dekat jalan raya di depan sana. Tapi udah hampir dua jam belum balik juga." Key menggoyangkan kaki Dongwoon di sebelahnya. Menitahkan perintah.

"Kau saja yang telpon Mir. Aku sedang menikmati posisiku. Malas kalau harus bangun." Dongwoon justru melempar tugas tadi pada Mir.

"Baiklah, Tunggu sebentar" Tanpa banyak protes, Mir bergegas mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja.

Sambil menunggu, Key mulai membereskan barang-barang yang berceceran di sekitar mereka. Menyuruh Dongwoon –lagi- dengan isyarat matanya.

"Aish… kau benar-benar perusak kesenangan orang Kim Kibum." Dumel Dongwoon, lalu bangkit dengan terpaksa begitu melihat tatapan mengancam teman sekolahnya itu.

"Hei Dongwoon… lebaran ini sudah dapat undangan Reuni dan _halal bi halal_ berapa?" Tanya Key meski kedua tangan masih sibuk memungut kertas dan mengumpulkannya.

"Hmm… sebentar. Dari Osis, klub basket kemudian Reuni SD. Kayaknya Cuma 4 deh. Kenapa?"

"Untung Cuma empat, aku dapat undangan reuni dan halal bi halal sudah 5, dr Osis, kemudian klub kepanduan, reuni SMP, Reuni SD dan terakhir halal bi halal di tempat kerja. Belum lagi undangan pernikahan, sial! Tahun ini musimnya orang-orang menikah. Bayangkan saja, sampai hari ini sudah ada 6 undangan yang ku terima. Dan tanggalnya berdekatan. Bahkan sampai dua undangan dalam satu hari."

"Lumayan menguras kantong ya… ku dengar Min mau menikah. Sudah dapat undangannya?" Dongwoon tersenyum prihatin.

"APA? Min… si Lee Minyoung. Anak social yang dulu cerewetnya ngalahin burung Beo itu!" Tiba-tiba Mir ikut menyambar. Terkejut. Sepertinyan namja itu baru selesai menghubungi Minho.

"Kau belum dapat undangannya Mir?" Key justru heran.

"Bukannya dulu waktu sekolah kalian dekat. Sampai-sampai orang kira kalian pacaran." Goda Dongwoon antusias. Melupakan kondisinya yang tadi terkapar tak berdaya menunggu waktu berbuka puasa. Dan kini ikut membereskan meja dengan semangat.

"Iya… bahkan saking dekatnya setiap kali bertemu, kalian punya panggilan sayang. Beo imitasi dan si bule jejadian. Hahaha." Key ikut menambahi. Bersama Dongwoon keduanya tergelak melihat reaksi Mir yang langsung melipat wajahnya dengan cemberut.

"Berhenti mengingat masalalu… itu waktu masih labil." Gerutu namja yang aslinya bermarga Bang itu kesal.

"Memangnya sekarang kau sudah tidak labil." Timpal Dongwoon. Makin bersemangat menggoda bekas teman sebangkunya waktu kelas 3 ini.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sungut Mir memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Sudah tidak labil apanya. Memilih antara Kim Hyora dan Im Yoona saja masih plin-plan." Sanggah Key dengan geli.

"Kim Hyora? Mantanmu waktu kelas XI dulu Mir." Dongwoon menyenggol bahu Mir. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum menggoda.

"Berhenti mengolokku. Kalian benar-benar." Protes Mir jengkel. "Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong Hyora semakin cantik saja. Belum lama ini, aku sempat ketemu dengannya" Lanjutnya, kali ini dengan pipi sedikit merona. Terlihat dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Cieee… ada yang CLBK nih di Reunian nanti. Suit-suit…" Lagi Key menggoda.

"Cinta lama belum kelar." Sambung Dongwoon.

"Kami pulang!"

Belum sempat Mir membalas ucapan duo DongKey, dua sosok muncul dari ambang pintu. Tersenyum dengan wajah innocent, Woohyun memamerkan tangannya yang penuh dengan kantong-kantong berisi makanan.

"_Sorry guys_… lama. Waktu beli takjilnya ngantri dulu." Jelas Minho buru-buru, begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Key dan dua rekannya yang langsung berubah. Sepertinya siap menyemburkan protes-protes mereka.

"Gwenchana… kurang satu menit tiga puluh detik. Aigoo, rasanya sudah tak sabar lagi." Mir mendesah bahagia, merasa terselamatkan dengan kehadiran Minho dan Woohyun. Dengan girang, namja yang bekerja sebagai perawat itu merebut kantong yang di bawah Woohyun. Dan mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu.

"Daebak!" Pujinya melihat beragamnya makanan yang di bawa Minho dan Woohyun.

"Tadi ketemu Suho di depan. Dia nitip ini." Woohyun mengeluarkan satu bandel undangan dari dalam tasnya. "Ya! Bang Chulyong. Itu milikku." Serunya tiba-tiba, saat melihat Mir mengambil sekotak kurma yang terlihat mahal. "Kau makan yang ini saja." Merebut kotak yang di pegang Mir dan menukarnya dengan kotak yang lain.

"Curang! Kami di kasih yang murah." Gerutu Mir lirih.

"Eh… Suho mau menikah juga." Dongwoon menarik satu lembar undangan.

"Bukan… itu titipan dari Lay." Sahut Minho. Membuka satu bungkus es buah dan menuangnya ke dalam mangkuk yang ada di rak samping TV. Rak khusus untuk menyimpan peralatan makanan dengan desain unik. Koleksi milik nyonya Kim, Ibunda Key yang rumahnya kali ini di jadikan _basecamp_ untuk merancang agenda Reuni angkatan mereka saat sekolah dulu. Waktu buka kurang 1 menit 15 detik.

Bisa dibilang, sudah lima tahun mereka lulus dan berpisah. Kecuali untuk Key dan Minho yang sekarang bekerja di tempat yang sama. Di perusahaan jasa travel bagian marketing, sesuai dengan ijasah mereka sarjana Ekonomi. Sedangkan Dongwoon, setelah lulus dia mengajar di sekolah swasta daerah Itaewon. Dan namja dengan marga Song yang masa sekolahnya sering di panggil _Arabic Prince_ itu terkenal dengan sebutan guru muda berkharisma di mata anak didiknya, berbeda jauh dengan Dongwoon saat di luar kelas.

Jika Key dan Minho menjadi sales juga Dongwoon yang berprofesi guru, maka lain halnya dengan Mir dan Woohyun. Meski dalam bungkusnya dua orang itu tak terlihat sikap welas asihnya, namun sebagai perawat dan dokter. Baik Mir maupun Woohyun akan terlihat professional saat mengenakan seragam dinas mereka. Yah, Mir adalah seorang perawat dan Woohyun kini menjadi dokter gigi.

"Batalkan dulu puasanya. Udah bedug!" Minho mengawali, meminum es-nya dengan wajah puas. Lancar juga puasanya hari ini. Tinggal menunggu hari menuju datangnya idul fitri alias hari kemenangan. Fiuh, rasanya sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Ah… segarnya." Buru-buru yang lainnya mengikuti langkah Minho. Membatalkan puasa mereka. Saatnya berburu isi perut. Cacing-cacing di dalam tubuh sudah berdemo sejak siang minta diisi.

"Eh, Minho. Bukannya Lay itu sekarang di China. Apa kita harus ke China kalau mau datang ke pernikahan dia." Mir bertanya di sela makannya.

"Kau itu masih saja tidak berubah. Jangan bicara saat makan." Nasehat Dongwoon yang duduk sambil makan kurma di sampingnya.

"Iyalah! Mengerti." Lagi, Mir mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Memilih mengabaikan Dongwoon dan menyesap habis es yang dipegangnya.

.

.

.

"Dih… aku baru tahu kalau tarawih di sini lama sekali. Satu jam setengah. Gila! Jam 9 baru selesai." Keluh Dongwoon.

"Ibadah kok tidak ikhlas, sayang puasanya tahu." Mir menyambut keluhan Dongwoon. Tak bermaksud menggurui.

"Key… kamu kalau tarawih kesini?" Woohyun yang berdiri bersisian dengan Key bertanya.

"Iyalah… memang kemana lagi? Tapi aku jarang Tarawih juga sih." Key mengakhiri jawabannya dengan cengiran indah.

"Huh…. Dasar!" Timpal Mir. "Tapi aku juga sama." Tambahnya innocent.

"Hei… gimana nih. Persiapan Reuninya baru dapat separuh. Konsep acaranya juga belum matang." Minho mengganti topic pembicaraan. Namja mantan president school ini di daulat menjadi ketua paniti reuni nantinya.

"Udah sih… konsepnya yang simple aja. Ga perlu acara muluk-muluk. Tujuan kita kan reuni, temu kangen. Jadi lebih menyenangkan kalau mereka di beri waktu ngobrol bebas dan bernostalgila lebih lama." Kali ini Woohyun yang bersuara.

"Idem tuh… paling acara resminya cukup sambutan, sedikit permainan untuk mencairkan suasana. Lalu, acara inti. Makan! Makan! Dan obral obrol sana-sini." Key ikut menambahi.

"Yang penting bisa tebar pesona… siapa tahu ketemu jodoh nanti. Bosan juga lama-lama jomblo."

"Dasar tukang modus." Dongwoon memukul bahu Woohyun main-main.

"Habis ini kita pulang… rapatnya lanjut minggu depan. Lumayan, udah libur. Jadi buat koordinasi, nyebar undangan sama pemberitahuannya gampang." Ucapan Minho menghentikan niat Woohyun untuk membalas pukulan Dongwoon.

Dengan perkataan Minho barusan, kelima namja kelahiran Sembilan satu line itu melanjutkan langkah ke rumah Key mengambil tas masing-masing lalu bubar jalan ke rumah mereka sendiri-sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Key, Minho, Mir dan kawan-kawan berdiri menyambut teman-teman mereka yang datang satu persatu. Reuni SMA Chungdam angkatan 2009 kali ini diadakan di sebuah kafe di bilangan Apugjeong. Kafe sederhana yang mengusung konsep yang muda yang berkarya. Interior kafe terbilang simple, hanya tempat duduk standart kafe anak muda dengan cat dominan hijau dan coklat. Sudah cukup banyak teman-teman mereka yang hadir. Dan saat ini mereka tengah larut dalam obrolan sambil bernostalgia masa-masa High School.

"Ternyata… cita-citamu menjadi rocker tercapai juga Chaerin~ah."

"Ya… jangan panggil Chaerin, sekarang namaku CL.. C-L"

Di sudut lain juga terdengar gelak tawa.

"Masih ingat dulu… waktu di kira ngintip di toilet putri." Kali ini giliran para cowok yang nostalgila eh, maksudnya nostalgia kegilaan masa high school.

"Jinwoon, yang seumur-umur baru sekali ikutan ngintip malah langsung ketahuan. Hahaha" Tawa berkumandang menyambut suara Jaejin yang menimpali perkataan Dongwoon. Memang, yang namanya kawan lama. Biarpun sudah lama tidak ketemu, tapi langsung saja merasa klop. Tak ada kecanggungan sama sekali.

"Eh… aku kesana dulu ya." Tiba-tiba Key berdiri dari tempatnya, memisahkan diri dari kerumunan sahabat-sahabatnya. Namja yang dulu dan sampai sekarang menyukai warna pink itu berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

Dengan hati cemas, sedikit berdebar. Key berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Mengawasi satu persatu teman-temannya yang mulai berdatangan. Mengabaikan beberapa sapaan dari kawan lama yang mangajaknya bergabung. Mengobrol dan bernostalgia. Bukannya dia masih berharap, tapi semenjak lulus sekolah hingga saat ini Key belum bisa melupakan satu nama yang pernah singgah di hatinya. Terlebih kabar bahwa "dia" sudah menjadi tunangan orang lain menambah was-was hatinya. Key hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, hal yang sudah tertunda sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Ada yang mengganjal rasanya bila tidak di tuntaskan.

Dan hatinya sedikit mencelos saat siluet seorang yeoja Nampak dari jendela kafe. Beringsut sedikit menjauh, Key mundur tiga langkah, sedikit tersembunyi dari lalu lalang teman-teman reuninya. Dia menemukan tempat persembunyian yang strategis.

Lalu yeoja itu masuk, dengan longdress lima senti di bawah lutut. Gadis yang di tunggu-tunggu Key itu terlihat semakin mempesona. Rambut panjang kecoklatannya tergerai indah dengan jepit kecil di atasnya. Satu kata yang menggambarkan sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian Key itu adalah anggun. Yah, dia terlihat sangat Anggun.

Disentuhnya dadanya. Normal. Jantungnya tidak berdetak kacau. Key menghela nafas lega. Ternyata apa yang dia khawatirkan selama ini tak terjadi. Hatinya tak lagi terpaut pada mantan gebetannya di high school dulu.

"Seo Johyun…" Salah seorang temannya memanggil nama yeoja itu saat dia memasuki kafe. Tersenyum manis dan melangkah menjauh dari tempat Key berdiri.

"Seohyun… aku sudah melupakanmu." Senyum kelegaan terukir di bibirnya yang tipis. Key berniat pergi dan berkumpul dengan teman-teman namjanya lagi, baru dua langkah tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Seolah kakinya terpaku di tanah. Kepalanya menoleh, bagai gerak slow motion. Tepat ketika matanya menangkap pintu kafe yang terbuka, saat itu pulalah ia menangkap seraut wajah yang mana membuat jantungnya makin berdebar tak beraturan seperti kepakan sayap burung hummingbird.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Tangannya bergerak, menyentuh tepat di jantungnya yang semakin berdetak kencang. Sial, kenapa jadi begini. Batinnya.

Jatuh cinta sih jatuh cinta. Tapi kenapa harus mendadak begini. Dan lagi, siapa gadis berbaju biru ini. Seingatnya dia belum pernah melihat gadis ini.

"Hei… siapa yang baru datang." Salah satu teman Key yang bernama Nicole menyambut gadis tadi. Memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Kim Hyuna… ck. ck. Tak di sangka kau bisa berubah drastis sekali." CL alias Lee Chaerin, teman seangkatan Key yang sekarang menjadi rock star itu mengamati gadis yang di panggilnya Hyuna itu dari atas kebawah. Kemudian memeluknya bergantian dengan Nicole.

'Jadi namanya Kim Hyuna' Key berpikir keras. Berusaha mengingat-ingat.

'Kim Hyuna… seperti apa ya dulu.' Batinnya lagi.

"Hei Key! Malah bengong." CL menyadari keberadaan Key. Mengajak seketaris panitia penyelenggara reuni ini agar mendekat.

Menghampiri ketiganya dengan gugup, Key berusaha menghindari tatapan lembut Hyuna.

"Orremaniya.." Sapa Hyuna. Mengulurkan tangan mengajak berjabatan. Dengan gugup –yang sebisa mungkin di sembunyikan- Key menyambut uluran tangan yeoja cantik itu.

"Ne… Apa kabar Hyun~ssi." Key balas menyapa.

"Baik… maaf, aku telat."

"Oh tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau dan teman-teman yang lainnya mau menyempatkan diri untuk datang."

Key mengembangkan senyum. Tak sadar jika posisinya sudah terlalu dekat.

"Ehem…" Deheman keras dari Nicole –yang Key yakini di sengaja membuyarkan suasana intens di antara Key dan Hyuna.

"Eh… sepertinya aku harus pergi. Silahkan bersenang-senang." Dengan kikuk Key berpamitan, lalu pergi menuju kerumunan teman-teman namjanya. Termasuk Minho yang sedang menatapnya –memanggilnya dengan isyarat.

.

.

.

Acara berjalan dengan lancar, suasana hangat dan akrab begitu terasa. Tak ada kecanggungan, semuanya membaur seakan mereka masih sekolah dan belajar di bangku high school dulu. Fakta bahwa ada beberapa dari mereka yang sudah hampir lima tahun tidak berjumpa tak terlalu mengganggu.

Bosan bernostalgila –istilah konyol mereka- dengan teman-temannya, Key memilih pergi keluar. Melewati pintu samping yang mana langsung keluar menuju taman buatan yang menyejukkan. Memberikan kesan damai saat terlihat dari dalam kafe. Alasan utama mengapa Minho dan lainnya mengiyakan usulan Woohyun untuk memakai kafe ini.

Langkah kakinya terus berjalan. Membawanya ke sebuah bangku kecil yang sudah diduduki oleh seseorang.

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk di sini." Tanya Key pada yeoja itu.

"Tentu sa—" Jeda sejenak. "Kibum." Gadis itu ternyata Hyuna. Dan kontan saja, debaran jantung Key menggila. Bertalu-talu begitu kencang.

"Hyuna… kau di sini." Key mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari Hyuna. Sepertinya dia tidak boleh menyiak-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Hyuna… sibuk apa sekarang?" Key berusaha membuka percakapan. Berharap kecanggungan di antara mereka dapat cair.

"Sibuk di rumah saja, mengurus kebun bunga." Jawab Hyuna, memberikan sambutan positif atas usaha Key yang sudah memaksakan diri membuka percakapan.

"Whoah… buka kios bunga maksudnya?" Tanya Key lagi.

"Cuma kios kecil sih…" Sahut gadis lagi.

"Kalau aku… hmm." Key berpikir sebentar. Bermaksud mengabarkan aktivitasnya sekarang, padahal Hyuna tidak mengajukan pertanyaan. Karena Key pikir lazimnya orang kalau ditanya, pasti balik nanya.

"Aku tahu…kau bekerja di perusahaan jasa travel. Staff marketing, juga kadangkala terjun ke lapangan menjadi guide tour. Lulus dengan IPK 3.2 dari Konkuk University jurusan ekonomi bisnis." Hyuna memotong, tersenyum tipis di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hah… bagaimana kau bisa tahu." Key tersentak, kaget. Darimana yeoja ini tahu tentangnya, bahkan sampai nilai IPK segala. Jangan-jangan Hyuna ini _secret admirernya_ atau yang lebih ekstrim dia adalah seorang stalker.

"Kakakku… pria yang kau panggil Dino –head. Aku tahu dari oppa." Seakan mengerti jalan pikiran namja yang pernah menjadi anggota tim basket sekolahnya. Hyuna kembali berkata, merubah sedikit posisinya duduknya agar makin nyaman.

"Jadi… kau itu adiknya Dino hyung, maksudku Jjong hyung. Kenapa hyung tidak pernah cerita kalau adiknya satu angkatan denganku." Sedikit nada menyalahkan di akhir ucapannya.

"Entahlah…" Sahut Hyuna datar. Menopang kakinya, lalu menatap langit malam yang berbintang. Tak lama kemudian menoleh lagi pada namja di hadapannya tadi. "Sepertinya karena kamu tidak bertanya." Tersenyum tipis saat tatapan matanya tertaut dengan mata coklat bening milik Key.

"Ahaha… sepertinya memang begitu." Timpal Key salah tingkah. "Memalukan! Jonghyun hyung benar-benar." gerutunya dalam hati.

"Sudah cukup larut… aku harus pulang." Tiba-tiba Hyuna berdiri, menepuk dressnya untuk menghilangkan debu-debu yang menghampiri selapis kain yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Hmm… kalau tidak keberatan. Mau akau antar?" Tawar Key basa-basi. Kalau Hyuna menolak yah tidak apa-apa, kalau gadis itu setuju berarti dia sedang beruntung. Urusan Minho dan teman-teman panitia lainnya itu bisa diselesaikan belakangan.

"Boleh juga… kebetulan oppa tadi sudah pulang mengantar Hyora duluan. Apa tidak merepotkan." Hyuna tersenyum tipis, mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Key.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sahut Key terlalu cepat. "Maksudku… tentu saja tidak keberatan. Senang malah bisa mengantarmu pulang." Lagi, Key meralat ucapannya.

"Terima kasih Key." Respon Hyuna, sekilas ia melirik namja berambut pirang di sampingnya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa… Kajja~" Merekapun berjalan bersama menuju ke dalam kafe. Sekedar berpamitan dengan teman-teman mereka yang masih berada di dalam dan pada akhirnya Key berhasil mengantar Hyuna dengan selamat sampai rumah yeoja itu. Dan tak bisa menutupi keterjutannya saat menemui pria berahang dino yang sudah dikenalnya sedang duduk di teras rumah Hyuna. Kim Jonghyun!" gemas Key melihat tatapan menggoda calon kakak iparnya itu. Calon kakak ipar eh? Kim Kibum mulai _kepede-an_.

Dan malam itu, tepat di hari Reuni high School-nya yang pertama setelah empat tahun –hampir lima tepatnya mereka berpisah. Ada yang berhasil menebarkan pesonanya dan terjerat panah-panah asmara.

.

.

.

"Hei adik ipar… tolong itu gelas bawa kesini." Suasana rumah keluarga Kim Heechul malam itu cukup ramai. Suara Jonghyun cukup keras untuk bisa mengalahkan dengungan obrolan di antara para orang tua yang sedang menggosip dengan riang.

"Gelas ini hyung…" Key merespon perkataan Jonghyun. Mengangkat gelas berkaki di depannya.

"Bukan… itu yang merah. Yang di depan Heechul appa." Jonghyun menunjuk deretan gelas yang berada di hadapan ayahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana Hyunjong… sepertinya pernikahan Key dan Hyuna bisa dilaksanakan lebaran depan." Ucapan sang calon mertua ternyata mampu membekukan gerakan Key yang mengangkat gelas beberapa detik.

"Aku setuju… jika mereka menikah lebaran depan, banyak sanak family yang akan berkumpul." Kim Hyunjong, appa Key menyahuti. Mengerling pada Hyuna yang tampak merona. Terlihat malu dan menundukkan wajah sepanjang pembicaraan acara lamaran ini.

"Hey sis… benarkan apa yang ku bilang, Key itu memang jodohmu. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Dan jangan lupa membelikan _google glasses_ sebagai pelangkah. Kan kalian mendahuluiku." Mendengar keputusan para tetua, Jonghyun langsung mendekati adiknya. Mencubit pipi chubby Hyuna dan menggodanya.

"Key kuberitahu satu rahasia…" Wajah Jonghyun beralih menatap Key. Memandangi pria yang akan menjadi adik iparnya tidak lama lagi dengan antusias.

"Geumanhe Kim Jonghyun." Sela Hyuna, menutup mulut Jonghyun.

"Apa hyung… rahasia apa." Dengan penasaran Key mendekati Jonghyun, membantu melepaskan tangan Hyuna dari mulutnya. Tatapan mata kucingnya berkilat menggoda sang kekasih.

"Hyuna itu…" Jonghyun berhasil menjauhkan tangan Hyuna dari mulutnya. Seketika suasan ruang keluarga terasa semarak dengan pertikaian kakak beradik itu. Di tambah sikap Heechul yang sepertinya mendukung putra sulungnya untuk mem_bully_ Hyuna. Sedangkan Kim Hyunjjong dan istrinya hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat keluarga calon besannya.

"Adikku tersayang ini, dia sudah mencintai Key sejak kelas satu high school dulu. Adauw!" Namja yang sudah bertunangan dengan Kim Hyora itu mengaduh di akhir kalimatnya. Karena sang adik berhasil mencubit pinggangnya keras-keras.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Kim Jonghyun berbohong." Hyuna berkoar, menyanggah ucapan sang kakak dengan pipi memerah. Terlebih karena Key, tersenyum menyeringai kearahnya.

"Jadi… kau dulu diam-diam mencintaiku eh." Key semakin mendekati Hyuna. Menatapnya dengan kerlingan nakal.

"Menjauh dariku Kim Kibum." Gertak Hyuna malu, sedikit beringsut begitu jarak diantara keduanya makin menipis.

"Benar Key, adikku yang manis ini, sudah jadi pengagum rahasiamu sejak kalian sama-sama kelas satu. Dia bilang _love at the first sight_. Tapi mirisnya, dia langsung patah hati begitu tahu kau naksir dengan ketua _cheers_ bernama Seohyun-seohyun itu." Kembali Jonghyun membuka kartu Hyuna. Semakin semangat begitu menyaksikan wajah sang adik sudah memerah dengan sempurna.

"Oh Jinja! Maafkan aku Hyu baby." Kini Key semakin menipiskan jarak diantaranya dan Hyuna. Mengusap pipi si gadis yang empat bulan ini genap menjadi kekasih hatinya.

"Berhenti mempermalukanku… duo Kim menyebalkan." Umpat Hyuna semakin kesal, menundukkan wajah semakin dalam saat merasakan hembusan nafas Key di pipinya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat… belum muhrim. Nunggu ijab Kabul dulu lah." Heechul mengintrupsi gerakan tangan Key, menolehkan wajahnya yang juga merona begitu menyadari posisinya yang seperti ingin mencium Hyuna. Terlebih saat mendengar kekehan ayah dan ibunya yang duduk tidak jauh dari sang camer. Memalukan! Batinnya.

"Hehe… maaf kelepasan." Tawanya sok polos. Lalu tawa kebahagiaan dua keluarga bermarga sama itu terdengar sampai ke jalan raya tak jauh dari teras rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Tahun depan aku tidak ikut reuni maupun halal bi halal." Ucapan Key membuat kelimanya menoleh bersamaan. Minho, Mir, Dongwoon, Woohyun dan Suho yang sedang duduk di depan kedai ramyun tak jauh dari rumah Key.

"Kenapa memangnya." Mir terlihat sangat penasaran alias Kepo.

"Habis lebaran depan aku mau nikah." Jawab Key dengan senyum sumringah.

"APA? NIKAH?" Kompak kelimanya lagi.

"Jangan mimpi." Kali ini Dongwoon terbahak. Merasa jawaban Key hanyalah candaan.

"Tidak percaya… aku sudah melamar Hyuna. Lagi pula keluarganya juga sudah merestui. Tunggu saja undangan dari kami." Key mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan perlahan dengan tangan di topang di atas leher. Seakan menunjukkan bahwa tak ada lagi beban di pundaknya.

"Kim Kibum… sial! Kau mendahului kita-kita."

"Makanya kalau ikut reuni jangan Cuma lihat makannya saja. Tengok juga kanan-kiri. Siapa tahu ketemu jodoh. Hahaha."

"Aku ikuti jejakmu Key… Reuni depan aku mau deketin Hyora lagi." Suara Mir terdengar semangat.

"Kau Minta di rajam raja dinosaurus." Minho menimpali. Merangkul leher Mir dan menariknya, berjalan mengikuti Key juga Woohyun.

"Kim Hyora itu, tunangan calon kakak iparku. Jangan berani macam-macam." Key mengingatkan.

"Terserah… selama janur kuning belum melengkung. Aku tidak peduli." Sahut Mir keras kepala.

"Si bodoh ini… sudahlah! Kejar yeoja lain saja. Tinggal pilih di reuni tahun depan. Seohyun, Nicole, Nana atau CL sekalian." Suho mengusulkan. Ikut berjalan di belakang Mir dan Minho.

"Dengan CL… Tidak terima kasih. Yang ada 'ntar _ngerock_ tiap hari."

"Harusnya bersyukurlah… tiap hari lihat CL pakai rock. Pasti keliatan cantik"

"Eh… itu rok. Beda, bukan rock."

"Jadi… nanti pernikahan kalian di adakan dimana?"

"Semua teman-teman sekolahmu mau di undang Key?"

"Berarti dari teman TK, SD, Junior highschool, senior highschool, teman di perkuliahan. Terus juga teman di kerjaan. Pasti yang datang banyak sekali."

Dan obrolan mereka masih terus berlanjut seiring kaki yang melangkah –Kali ini obrolan mereka lebih banyak membahas seputar rencana pernikahan Key dan Hyuna. Dan membawa mereka pada jalan penuh liku bernama kehidupan. Seperti yang pernah di katakan orang bijak.

**Justru pertemuan yang terlalu singkatlah yang biasanya banyak membuat kenang-kenangan yang pantas untuk dikenang. **

Yah, pertemuan singkat seperti reuni malah menunjukkan jalannya menuju kebahagiaan. Siapa tahu dari kelima namja yang lain. Salah satu dari mereka akan menemukan jodohnya di Reuni tahun depan. Semoga saja! Karena Tuhan, pasti punya cara yang unik untuk mempertemukan jodoh kita. **Who knows!**

**Fin~**

**Ahahaha…. Absurd banget dah nih. Yeay, aku lagi seneng bikin FF dengan cast-nya 91liners… dan kali ini inspirasinya waktu lebaran ini dan stress ngurusin halal bi halal juga reuni sama teman-teman. juga galau karena panen undangan pernikahan dari kawan2 jaman sekolah. #modus Dan faktanya udah banyak temenku yang ninggalin aku nikah. Aduh ayang Key, kapan kamu ngelamar aku. Hihihihi**

**Thanks ya buat yang udah nyempetin baca apa lagi koment. Juga buat adminnya… gumawo! Sampai ketemu di lain cerita. Bbyong! Oh iya…. Karena bikinnya masih dalam suasana lebaran… happy idul fitri ya! Mohon maaf atas kerempongan saya selama **


End file.
